Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Sevelonn
Summary: Severus, Lucius, je t'aime, moi non plus.


**Bonjour à tous, ça fait quelque temps que je lis des fictions sur ce site, et j'ai eu envie d'essayer d'en écrire une à mon tour, je vais commencer par un petit OS sur Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ;) (Et pardon pour les fautes j'essaie de me relire au max!)**

Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape étaient amis, depuis l'enfance, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Mais ils avaient pris un chemin différent et aucun des deux n'auraient pu se douter que monsieur Snape aurait finit professeur dans cette célèbre école.

Snape, était dans son "laboratoire" quand il entendu que l'on toquait à sa porte, il allât donc ouvrir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ami.

-"Lucius. Quelle bonne surprise, dit-il en le laissant entrer, quel bon vent t'amène ici?

-"Bonjour Severus. J'étais venu vérifier, après trois mois sans nouvelle si tu n'étais pas mort, mais apparemment tu a plutôt l'air de bien te porter."

Le ténébreux le regarda un instant sans savoir quoi lui répondre et lui dit juste :

-"J'avais du travail."

Le blond rigolât ironiquement pour ensuite lui dire:

-"Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Trois putain de mois que j'attends de tes nouvelles Severus!

-Ne t'énerves pas, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, j'avais du travail. Et arrêtes de te plaindre, tu es la, tu as de mes nouvelles et tu n'es encore pas content.

-Narcissa est partie."

Le brun le regarda, l'air étonné, mais pas tant que ça, ne sachant absolument pas quoi lui répondre.

- "Vous en avez perdu ta langue Monsieur Snape?

-Non, mais.. enfin.. Je suis désolé.

-Oh ne le sois pas. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça?

-Il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Je suis triste, c'est sur, mais je ne l'aime plus. Je n'aurais donc pas de mal à m'en remettre je pense. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Si tu le dis."

Snape retourna à ses potions sans porter grande importance à son ami.

-"Sev'? Tu m'écoutes?

-Oui. Mais que veux tu que je te dise? Je suis étonné c'est sur. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je peu te dire d'autre.

-Je ne suis pas venu que pour me plaindre tu sais.

-Ah oui?"

Le blond se leva et s'approchât de lui, regardant ses yeux si noirs.

-"Oui, dit il en se rapprochant un peu plus, ce qui fit reculer l'homme en noir, je suis attiré par quelqu'un.. Depuis longtemps, mais j'ai toujours eu peu de t'en parler.

-Je t'impressionne tant que ça? Dit Severus en souriant à moitié.

-Non. Au contraire."

Le brun fit reculer Lucius qui était encore un peu trop près à son gout et allât s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-"Je t'en prie, dis moi tout.

-C'est toi Snape. Depuis petit, depuis toujours, je ne sais pas, tu m'attire."

Severus le regardât, des yeux gros comme des billes, il rougit légèrement mais repris vite une expression neutre, sa favorite.

"-Très drôle Lucius. Vraiment excellent.

-Je ne rigole pas. Tu es comme un aimant, j'ai toujours envie d'être près de toi. Ton côté ténébreux.. Ton allure..

-Arrêtes. Tu perds la tête mon pauvre , dis son ami en le coupant, rentre chez toi tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Non, s'il te plaît, crois moi, écoutes moi. Tout ce que je te dis est vrai, ne me fuis pas, si je te dis ça maintenant, c'est parce que je trouve que l'on s'est éloignés, alors si tu veux qu'on s'oublie pour de bon, je tenais à ce que tu le sache."

Le brun se leva et ordonna à Malefoy de partir, mais celui-ci résistât, il le voulait, il l'aimait sans doute.

-"Pars. Je ne veux plus te voir. Surtout si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareils. Dégages."

Malefoy Senior, bouleversé par ces mots, pris sa canne et s'en allât en lui jetant un regard noir.

Six mois. Six mois que Malefoys attendait sans espoir un signe de son cher ami. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit, de lui avoir révélé tout ça, Severus lui manquait, et son physique le prouvait, il avait maigrit, ne se rasait que quand il en voyait l'intérêt.

Il entendu frapper à la grande porte de son manoir mais ne bougeât pas, un verre à la main, perdu dans ses pensés, perdu en pensant à lui. Lui, son Severus Snape qu'il aimait tant. Qu'il admirait tant. La personne à la porte insistait, il ordonna donc à son elfe de maison d'aller virer cette personne. Mais quand l'elfe ouvrit la porte il vu Severus, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une avant d'entrer et se planter juste devant Lucius.

Le deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, aucun d'eux ne parlait, Snape vin s'asseoir à coté de l'homme aux long cheveux blond pour finalement parler.

-"Bonjour Lucius."

Celui-ci n'était pas décidé à lui répondre, il bu son verre cul sec, le posât sur la table et lançât un regard noir à son elfe;

-"Je t'avais dis de le faire partir !

-Comme je peux le remarquer, je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

-Putain Severus. Pourquoi es tu venu. Pourquoi maintenant. Pars, tu avais dis que tu ne voulais plus me voir, je ne suis pas revenu alors vas-t'en.

-Non."

Lucius se leva et le regardât avec toute la haine possible:

-"CASSES TOI, lui hurlât-il, Casses toi."

Severus se levât et le pris dans se bras.

-"Excuses moi Lucius."

Le blond resserra l'étreinte qui unissait les deux hommes.

-"Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, tu m'as manqué.

- Tu es un connard, enfoiré, dis le blond en le regardant, toujours dans ses bras

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi moi aussi.

-Et qu'est ce que ça peu me foutre ?

Severus sourie;

-Tu es mignon quand tu es énervé.. Et ta petite barbe de 3 jours te vas plutôt bien..

-Ça me fait une belle jambe. Connard.

-Je ne t'ai pas manqué?

-Pourquoi tu es venu?"

Snape regardât le blond, il caressa sa joue, se collât à lui et l'embrassa, l'homme concerné répondit au baiser avec passion, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

-"Si. Tu m'as manqué Severus. 6 mois et 3 jours, c'est long, une éternité même, dit Malefoy qui embrassât une nouvelle foi son amant en le serrant contre lui".

FIN.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Faites le moi savoir ! :)

Et si nous n'avez pas aimé j'aimerais le savoir aussi ! :)

J'aimerais avoir des avis, savoir si vous en voulez d'autre, donnez moi des sujets, ce que vous voulez, et pourquoi pas si ca vous plait vraiment je pourrais faire une suite, et vous pourrez me proposer des choses que j'intégrerais alors, ou juste vous me dites que vous voulez une suite et j'en ferais une! Merci d'avoir lu jusque la et de ne pas en avoir eu marre haha.


End file.
